


Inner Strength

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Jump from one thing to another, M/M, Not the best writer, Yes Vani can cook, but i tried, implied Ventus/Vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: She moved like a dancer on the stage and he couldn't look away.





	Inner Strength

Her movements were like those of a dancer. He had seen through Sora what dancers were like and the blonde girl indeed moved like one in the field. The way she spun and leaped looked so graceful, like a ballerina on a stage or even an ice skater. Roxas at times like these couldn’t look away as Namine fought or like at the moment was training. 

She had been able to awaken her ability to use a keyblade which wasn’t surprising since she inherited this from Kairi who had inherited from Aqua. What surprised Aqua was that it had been her old keyblade that had come to Namine’s hand when she had needed to defend her other half. Of course after awakening her ability she had jumped on the chance to master this new gift. A while back he remembered how everyone, including himself saw a frail looking girl who was shy and guilt ridden. Now that wasn’t the case anymore. For though frail she may be she held a great inner strength within her as she had survived her loneliness, abuse, neglect and even choosing to be forgotten in order to allow others’ pain be known so they could be saved. Even now after gaining a body of her own Namine was helping others.

She remained at Kairi’s side to help her cope with her loss, she had made a connection between Ventus and Vanitas to find one another and reconcile as she had promised the latter after meeting him in the Final World. Namine had even, after returning from the Final World kept the memory of Strelitzia, who had made a connection with Sora to be brought to life again with a body, Namine created so she wouldn’t be lonely anymore and to look for someone dear. How could anyone think that the frail girl in the white dress that always was on her own and sketching was weak couldn’t be more wrong. 

As she lifted her leg and swiftly spinned in order to dodge Strelitzia’s magical attacks and Vanitas’s strikes, Roxas knew no one could say she was breakable. Even before gaining a keyblade, Namine had shown strength and had fought with all her heart. He smirked proudly as she deflected another strike and thrust her keyblade forward as a burst of light glowed from her keyblade and herself and chains emerged and shot out to wrap her two opponents in surprise.

“My goodness I am so very rusty.” Strelitzia chuckled as she hung while Vanitas growled in frustration.

“Speak for yourself. This is so fucking embarrassing.” he snapped even as the girls giggled at his obvious displeasure of losing to someone who had just gained a keyblade.

Roxas will definitely continue to believe Namine much stronger along with Strelitzia considering the pair to be Vanitas’s first actual friends. Though the details weren’t clear but the girls had encouraged and showed no fear to the latter in believing he could still be darkness yet make up with Ventus. Apparently when you’re nothing but glowing stars, you aren’t scared of speaking your mind. So the minute Vanitas was revived Namine had immediately befriended him despite the boy refusing nonstop. In spite of how much he insulted and made crude remarks and spoke really dark humor Namine liked the boy along with Strelitzia and had become quite the odd trio. Vanitas would never admit it but it was obvious at least to Ventus, Xion and Roxas how much it mattered that the girls stood by him as his friends and actually enjoyed their company. 

“I’m sorry Vanitas. I am just trying to implement what the both of you have taught me.” Namine apologized with a sad puppy eye look that caused an obvious pink tinge to Vanitas’s cheeks.

“Whatever princess. By the way your Nobody boyfriend is watching.”

Namine’s head snapped quickly to his direction and it wouldn’t surprise him if she gained whiplash from that. Apparently, the sudden distraction of his appearance was enough to break the chains’ forms as they immediately snapped and disappeared in particles of gold light causing the victims to yelp. Strelitzia immediately reacted into a dodge roll while Vanitas smoothly landed on all fours like a cat. 

“Roxas! You’re here?” Namine exclaimed as she blushed upon discovering he had watched her but turned to her companions to ensure they hadn’t been hurt.

Both waved their hands at her to assure her they were fine. Still after the little jab at his nobody status, Roxas felt the need to talk back o Vanitas.

“Say Vani-Wani, thought you were faster then that? What being Darkness and all.” Roxas taunted at the other’s injured pride which worked. The other’s eyebrow twitched and gold eyes flared up at the nickname that Ventus had come come up with retaliation to the other’s teasing. 

Strelitzia gave a small grin before placing a comforting hand on the other’s back. A flood appeared but it only moved and stopped before Namine and whom calmly reached for it. Roxas frowned knowing any affection shown to the flood was felt by Vanitas, who smirked triumphantly. Also a perk to Namine’s and Strelitzia’s friendship to Vanitas was the fact the Unversed never attacked the girls dressed in white recognizing them as friends. Ventus was lucky at times if he didn’t anger Vanitas too much but it was a rare occasion not to see his look a like being chased by one now and then. He swore he saw the Unversed posing for Namine’s sketches and planting flowers with Strelitzia even at times.

“We should probably get dinner started before anyone else tries. Come on, Vani.” Strelitzia distracted Vanitas who immediately turned his attention to the red head. He nodded and before leaving he still flipped off Roxas before waving to Namine and leaving. Believe it or not, yes Vanitas can cook and was the preferred cook of the group no one could match up to him. Apparently in finding a hobby with the girls cooking was one of the best skills he found for himself.

Namine giggled nonetheless at the boy’s antics before turning fully to Roxas while still holding the Flood in her arms and giving it some pats on the head. What a strange sight.

“Riku’s not to bad of a master with how much progress you’ve made.” he complimented and admitted begrudgingly of the silverette. 

Namine had gone straight to Riku to be her mentor since the two had much more familiarity which was fine by Aqua who was pleased to see Stormfall in good hands. And the King said it be good practice for Riku when he would train others in the future which he was also training Xion now too, who jumped at the chance when learning. Xion also wanted to get close to Riku, who had surprisingly been trying to avoid her though Roxas wasn’t aware of the circumstances around the three, Xion needed to talk to Riku and Namine but especially Riku who always looked guilty around her. Also considering there were only four masters with only Aqua, Yen Sid, the king and Riku there really wasn't anyone else for Namine to ask. Though Terra was almost there and well Sora…his other half was still a sore subject to speak about. 

“He is but I also been training with Strelitzia and Vani. She was a chosen Master in her time even if her memories are still hard to connect. Vanitas also is a pretty amazing and patient teacher.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I think…he doesn’t want anyone else to go through what he did.”

Another subject not to be approached was Vanitas’s past training with Xenahort. Only three people were allowed to ask and keep it between themselves. Namine was one and it wasn’t hard to guess the other two.

“Who would’ve thought he was patient.” Roxas commented while Namine covered her mouth to chuckle and giving the Flood a little scratch on the head. Roxas couldn’t even touch the creature without it trying to slice at his hand. 

“Think I am getting better?”

“Definitely…you look like a dancer out there.” Roxas admitted as he scratched the back of his head and Namine blushed.

“Well, Riku and Vani advised I find a style of my own to use. I think dancing was the best fit and I used some memories to help learn before doing more research and I enjoyed it. I even learned some ice skating when visiting Elsa and Anna with Kairi.” she explained as they walked to the castle.

Roxas grinned,”Well, it really suits you. And those chains of yours are amazing.”

Namine smiled,”Chain of memories. My powers are reflected like chains that I needed to link or disconnect. I am happy to know that I found a way to use my powers with the magic I have learned. I was still surprised they appeared in such a form.”

Roxas shrugged at that statement while remembering the first time the chains had appeared. Much like how Xion can copy others’ abilities, Namine could create chains when needed from the links of memories she had connected. It was when Roxas and Kairi were fending off some heartless and neither saw a Dark Inferno about to strike and suddenly chains wrapped around the pair and pulled them back in time. Namine looked just as shocked upon seeing this ability still had been quite a help.

“It’s what you wanted though right? Remember, you wondered whether there was a right way to use your power.” he recalled the special conversation they had shared in the White Room. Where they had confided in each other about their fears and truths even if they hurt. 

“Yes. And now I don’t have to be the one who has to be protected but now can fight this time.”

Roxas glanced at her and reached for her hand, luckily the Flood didn’t do anything to him.

“You’ve always fought Namine. We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t shown the King what was in the journal or even Terra if he hadn’t been called to help protect everyone. You have always fought as the sword and the shield for us.” Roxas assured her and she looked at him with gratefulness while tightening her hand in his.

As they had promised they met again twice. They spent days together to better learn about one another and had come to know each other better each day. He learned that she was so much more stronger then anyone he had come to know for she had done everything to help others. They still held hands as they entered the castle only to see smoke through the whole room.

“WHAT THE HELL VENTUS?! YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB!” Vanitas shouted from within the kitchen.

Immediately Ventus rushed out as Unversed chased after him as he screamed apologies to his other half. Roxas and Namine though laughed. 

Xion and Riku were coughing and covered in black probably victims to Ventus’s mishap while Axel laughed at them as Isa berated him. Kairi and Aqua watched Ventus run while chuckling not concerned for the boy knowing no real harm was coming.

“Leave it to Ven, to get Vanitas even more angry.”Terra muttered coming out with a grinning Strelitzia, who giggled in amusement. 

Namine chuckled before winking at Roxas and releasing his hand as she walked to the kitchen with the Flood in her arms to calm Vanitas. Roxas was lucky and pleased to have such a strong and brave girl at his side. Especially one that could whip an entity of darkness to calm down when their boyfriend couldn’t help cook.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanitas, Namine and Strelitzia meeting each other is inspired by @olivemeister Empty Star. Its really good. Okay I know they are the oddest trios and also never met but I think it would work besides all three need friends. Also on how they got bodies well Vexen is with them and Namine spent a ot of time with him to learn how to create replicas. And I mean her powers obviously are more then meets the eyes so she probably knows how to use the data stuff. Anyway I like my star trio and thought it be amusing to see Vanitas the edgy boy in black friended and totally whipped by the girls in white and who are so pure and innocent. So I think I am going to go more into it. I am hoping that Strelitzia was the nameless star. Anyway I tried thinking of hobbies for Vani and thought cooking would work for the time being also he likes making jewlery with metal pieces, beads, and shells so yep. Anyway despite not being in KHIII Namine helped a lot and I think she needed to know she was missed! I was pissed when she thought she wasnt missed because shes my favorite and definietly was missed. Also I was disappointed with Vanitas ending I understand him to be darkness but Xenahort getting a good ending made me so grrrr!!! Ironic how the only guy that actually looked like Sora couldnt be saved anyway all good.


End file.
